


За ваш союз

by lenterel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenterel/pseuds/lenterel
Summary: Анжелика выведывает все секреты на свадьбе Скайлер-Гамильтон. Александр разбивает всем сердца.





	За ваш союз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Your Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679561) by [aethyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethyr/pseuds/aethyr). 



Анжелика Скайлер не была душой этого праздника. Она стояла рядом с щедро накрытым столом возле стены, наблюдая, как её зять кружит в танце по бальной зале её сестру. Элайза выглядела сияющей, изящные руки и тёмные волосы у неё мерцали при свечах.

Завтра Александр отправится на свой пост. Завтра все красивые молодые люди, почтившие присутствием особняк Скайлеров, растают в лесу, вернувшись обратно в свои лагеря и укрепления. Британцы приближались, и казалось, нет им конца, красному гневу империи.

Завтра Александр может умереть.

"Сегодняшний вечер, — думала Анжелика, — посвяти моей сестре."

— То была прекрасная речь, — прервал её мысли бравый офицер в нарядном синем мундире, направлявшийся прямиком к чаше с пуншем.

— Как и ваша, — ответила она. — Чуточку похабнее, чем ожидали дамы, но, полагаю, вы были окружены военными достаточно долго, чтобы это стало обычным делом.

— Мои извинения, мисс Скайлер, если скромный солдатский юмор вас оскорбляет. Подполковник Джон Лоренс, к вашим услугам. — Он подобающим образом поцеловал протянутую ею руку.

— Я знаю о вашем отце, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — сказал Лоренс с легчайшим намёком на горечь, который пропустил бы менее опытный собеседник.

— Я читала про батальон, который вы пытаетесь создать, — поддержала разговор Анжелика. — Мне кажется, это хорошая идея.

— Только вам с Александром. Мой отец называет это безумием, и Палата представителей Южной Каролины, безусловно, согласна с ним.

Будто услышав упоминание о себе, Александр посмотрел на обоих, встретившись взглядом с ними всего на мгновение, прежде чем вернуться к разговору с Лафайетом и генералом Скайлером. Анжелика в ответ подняла бокал едва уловимым движением запястья.

Она заметила исключительно странное выражение глаз Лоренса, когда тот уставился им вслед. "Он похож на школьника, который вздыхает по молочнице", — подумала Анжелика.

— Вы ведь женаты, мистер Лоренс?

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не подавился пуншем. 

— Прошу прощения?

Анжелика спрятала кривую улыбку за бокалом. 

— Она всё это время была в Англии, не так ли? Беременная?

— Ах, дочка, — пробормотал Лоренс, щёки у него вспыхнули. — Признаюсь, вы ставите меня в неловкое положение, мисс Скайлер. Откуда вы..?

— Удивительно, сколь мало можно скрыть от тех, у кого есть подходящие связи и страстный интерес к тому, чтобы выведать как можно больше. — Анжелика прищурилась задумчиво. — Александр и понятия не имеет?

— Он... нет. Я не часто о ней говорю. Не было подходящего момента.

— Все эти одинокие ночи в казармах, только вы вдвоём... — беспечно подсказала она. — Значит, Александр тоже никогда не говорил о моей сестре?

Лоренс слегка улыбнулся. 

— Уверяю вас, он не может не восхвалять её многочисленные прелести при каждом удобном случае. Между ними с Жильбером, болтающим о своей любимой Адриенне, я не могу вставить ни слова.

— Вы полагаете, он будет думать хуже о вас, — отметила она.

— Из-за Марты?

— Из-за того, что вы оставили дочь в Лондоне, хотя спокойно могли бы поселить её в доме вашего отца.

— Пересекать Атлантику в эти годы необычайно опасно, как вам, я уверен, известно. Враждебный океан, кишащий красными мундирами, не место для ребёнка.

— И я уверена, вам известно, что Александр вряд ли увидит это в подобном свете, учитывая обстоятельства его прибытия в Нью-Йорк. — Взгляд Лоренса заострился, и она добавила: — Естественно, я знаю. У него нет секретов от моей сестры, а у неё — нет от меня.

После её слов взгляд офицера стал ещё более суровым. "Любопытно", — задумалась Анжелика.

Лоренс откашлялся. 

— Вы дали мне много поводов для размышлений, мисс Скайлер.

— Рада слышать. У него сиротская одержимость семьей, у нашего Александра.

— Я бы скорее счёл вас, чем вашу сестру, новоиспечённой миссис Гамильтон, учитывая, насколько хорошо вам, похоже, известны мысли моего дорогого друга, — парировал Лоренс.

Анжелика решила, что неплохо справилась с собой, принимая во внимание обстоятельства. 

— Меня интересует благополучие моей сестры. И теперь он — моя семья, а я считаю своим долгом узнать его. — Пока офицер не успел ещё глубже проникнуть в её сердце, Анжелика протянула ему руку. — Может, потанцуем, мистер Лоренс? Надеюсь, вы знакомы с шагами.

— Меня всё детство обучали танцам. Подозреваю, столько же, сколько и вас. — Когда квартет заиграл новую мелодию, он мягко положил её предложенную руку на свою.

Их пара с лёгкостью заскользила в сторону невесты, которая теперь танцевала с отцом. 

— Вы двое великолепно смотритесь! — радостно сказала сестре Элайза; её бледные щёки раскраснелись от вина и счастья.

— Подполковник Лоренс? — спросил генерал Скайлер. — Из южно-каролинских Лоренсов?

— Он женат, папа, — сообщила Анжелика, вызвав у Элайзы восторженный смех.

Пока они плыли мимо невесты, Анжелика почувствовала, как напряглось плечо Лоренса под её ладонью. 

— Неужели это такой секрет даже сейчас? — прошептала она, подавшись к его уху. — Брак — прекрасная вещь.

— _Любовь_ — прекрасная вещь, мисс Скайлер, — сказал Лоренс, когда музыка зазвучала громче. — Разве вы не согласны?

— Конечно. — Анжелика проследила за его взглядом в сторону Александра, который смеялся вместе с Маллиганом, портным и, по слухам, осведомителем. — Моя сестра влюбилась в Александра, как только увидела его.

— С ним такое случается на удивление часто.

— Похоже, что вы ревнуете, — поддразнила его Анжелика, делая идеальный реверанс в конце танца. — Теперь вы не должны нуждаться во внимании других... женщин.

Лоренс склонился над её рукой, выглядя скорее печальным, чем отчитанным. 

— Знаете историю про кота леди Вашингтон?

— О, да. Элайза впервые услышала её от меня.

— Стоит ли повторять такие россказни его жене?

— Если россказни правдивы, то конечно.

— Чтобы его невеста знала, за кого вышла замуж? Что он всегда был повесой, и ей придётся постараться, дабы удержать его?

— Чтобы Элайза знала, что из всех, кого он мог добиться, Александр выбрал её, — с яростью ответила Анжелика. — Что она лучшая из нас.

— Должно быть. — Выражение лица Лоренс смягчилось. — Она кажется очаровательной.

— Очаровательная, так и есть. И верная, и сострадательная, и абсолютно _добрая_. Когда в книгах по истории Александра будут чествовать среди основателей новой страны, Элайза получит заслуженное место рядом с ним как мать нации.

— Война только началась, и всё же вы так верите в нас. — Лоренс погладил рукоять сабли. — Так верите в него.

— В _неё_ , — сладко поправила Анжелика.

Прежде чем Лоренс успел ответить, Элайза подошла к ним с бокалом в руке. 

— Ты полностью завладела вниманием мистера Лоренса, — воскликнула она, скользя по ним взглядом. — Уверена, что он женат?

— Совершенно уверена,— ответила Анжелика с некоторым удивлением.

— Вот только мой Александр никогда не упоминал о жене, а ведь он постоянно говорит о вас.

Лоренс усмехнулся. 

— Неужели?

Анжелика посмеялась бы над неприкрытой ревностью у него в голосе, если бы Элайза не положила решительно свою руку на руку Лоренса, полностью игнорируя его тон. 

— В самом деле. Его лучший друг во всей Континентальной армии. Потанцуете со мной, мистер Лоренс?

— Почту за честь, миссис Гамильтон, — ответил он, склонившись к её ладони достаточно низко, чтобы скрыть своё лицо.

— И, Анжелика, иди к Александру. Он должен потанцевать с подружкой невесты хотя бы раз этим вечером.

"Ох, Элайза". Широкая улыбка Анжелики не дрогнула, когда она пошла искать жениха. "То, о чём ты никогда не узнаешь, никогда тебе не навредит."

— Анжелика! — сказал Александр, размахивая бокалом. — Сегодня ты неотразима.

— Все сёстры Скайлер в лучших нарядах — должны быть, солдаты нечасто видят такое, брат.

— И впрямь, — ответил он без заминки. Александр поставил бокал на соседний стол. — Я уже говорил Пэгги, будет настоящим несчастьем вернуться в наш тоскливый зимний лагерь после такой прекрасной ночи в такой ослепительной компании.

— Прибереги свои комплименты для жены, Александр. Меня не так легко очаровать. — Анжелика сказала это с улыбкой, которая ничуть не притупила укол лжи на её языке.

— У меня хватает комплиментов в запасе, — возразил он, — после стольких месяцев в поле без единой дамы, какой можно восхищаться. Но если ты отказываешься от моей похвалы, может, хотя бы потанцуешь со мной?

Анжелика подала ему руку. Она никак не отреагировала на внезапный жар его ладони у талии, ощутимый даже сквозь слои платья. Александр устремил на неё свой обычный пронзительный взгляд; он был не так высок, как его друг Лоренс, и, благодаря каблукам её туфель для танцев, она оказалась почти на одном уровне с ним.

— Моя сестра прекрасно смотрится с шафером, вон там, — заметила Анжелика с подчёркнутой небрежностью, когда они начали двигаться.

Александр бросил взгляд на другую пару.

— И он, и она много лет должным образом обучались танцам, — ответил он, — хотя, как утверждает Джон, я был избавлен от довольно утомительной работы. Видишь ли, — сказал он, разворачивая её, — нам и без этого хорошо.

— Где _ты_ научился танцевать? В Королевском колледже?

— Едва ли. Я направил все свои усилия в учёбу, иначе не закончил бы её в столь короткие сроки. — Он усмехнулся, а затем наклонился к ней, словно открывая великую тайну. — Если хочешь знать, это Лоренс научил меня танцевать. Мы не могли допустить, чтобы я выглядел дураком на собственной свадьбе, наступая на ноги бедной Элайзы.

Анжелика рассмеялась, представив, как они танцуют в какой-то ветхой палатке на грязном полу, и Александр спотыкается о ноги Джона Лоренса. 

— Случалось ли генералу Вашингтону когда-нибудь видеть такое необычное упражнение?

Она подумала, что может разглядеть слабый румянец на щеках Александра, когда тот ответил: 

— Нет, слава Богу. Но маркиз видел — и с большим удовольствием рассказывает о том, как забавно Джон танцевал женскую партию... и как ужасно я поначалу танцевал вообще любую.

— Рискуя погладить эго, которое в этом не нуждается, осмелюсь сказать, что ты с тех пор стал танцевать намного лучше.

— Поглаживание совсем не обязательно, но всегда ценно, — ответил Александр, сверкая глазами.

Настала очередь Анжелики покраснеть. 

— Вот почему в нём нет необходимости. Ты слишком высоко его ценишь — и со всех сторон, по-видимому, без разбора.

Александр чуть не споткнулся на последних тактах музыки, но удержался, сделав из прерванного движения несправедливо элегантный поклон. Он поднёс руку Анжелики к губам и по-джентльменски поцеловал костяшки её пальцев перед тем, как отпустить. 

— Уверяю тебя, — пробормотал он, — я ценю подобную любезность в строгой пропорции с моим уважением к дарителю.

— Тогда ты должен получить достаточно удовлетворения от щедрого восхищения моей сестры, чтобы никогда не искать похвалы у других.

— Моя дорогая Анжелика, я женат, а не слеп. Несомненно, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы любоваться видом. — Он жадно ухмыльнулся и выгнул бровь, и это крошечное движение было гораздо интимней, чем предыдущие несколько минут, проведённые Анжеликой в его объятиях.

— Есть слова про таких, как ты.

— И мне хотелось бы услышать их все от тебя. — Лавируя по зале, Александр привёл их к подносу с бокалами; он протянул один Анжелике, держа его в воздухе, будто предлагал тост за неё. — Напиши мне, — попросил он, когда она поднесла бокал к губам. — С нетерпением жду твоих мыслей о создании нашей нации.

— Разве ты не должен писать Элайзе? — сказала Анжелика, хотя и не скрывала своего удовольствия от участия в обсуждении политических вопросов.

— Я пишу. Я пишу ей больше писем — любовных, любых, — чем она мне. Впрочем, она и вполовину не так плоха, как Джон, — задумчиво добавил Александр. — Он вряд ли будет утруждать себя перепиской, как бы часто ни приходили мои послания. Ты, однако, женщина писем, — провозгласил он, с энтузиазмом схватив Анжелику за руку. — Можно не сомневаться, что ты станешь добросовестно писать.

"Что плохого в обсуждении политической теории между братьями и сестрами?" — спросила она у себя; каждый нерв в её теле ощущал необычайное тепло руки Александра. Она приподняла подбородок и улыбнулась; этот острый изгиб губ заставлял простых людей думать, что она слишком умна. 

— Действительно, брат, я с нетерпением жду плодотворной переписки. У меня есть мысли о правах женщин в штатах, и у меня есть мысли об идеях Лоренса по отмене рабства.

Она не сомневалась, Александр не остался равнодушным, когда отпустил её. 

— Я уверен, эти мысли можно адресовать непосредственно ему.

"Что за власть в моих руках сейчас," — подумала она. Анжелика оглянулась через плечо на Лоренса, который теперь был занят беседой с кучкой молодых офицеров и её кузенов Ван Ренсселеров, выглядя совершенно непринужденно.

Она сделала вдох, глоток вина, растягивая момент.

Она обернулась, чтобы с улыбкой встретить взгляд Александра. 

— Сомневаюсь, что он хоть наполовину будет восприимчив к моим мыслям так, как к твоим, — наконец сказала Анжелика с мягким намёком в голосе.

На щеках Александра появился румянец, когда он ответил: 

— Лоренс столь же предан делу, как и все, включая меня и Бёрра.

— Бёрр, — усмехнулась она, потягивая вино. — Этот повеса. С трудом представляю, чтобы он был чему-то предан.

По крайней мере, это рассмешило Александра. 

— Что ж, тебе не придётся говорить с ним ни об отмене рабства, ни о чём другом. Он обещал сделать всё возможное, чтобы поприсутствовать сегодня, но я его ещё не видел.

— Увы, — воскликнула Анжелика, ничуть не огорчаясь, — усилия мужчин слишком часто недостаточны для их намерений.

Александр поднял свой бокал и прикоснулся им к ободку её собственного.

— Никто не может обвинить меня в недостаточном усердии — я в этом уверен.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты уверен. — Анжелика смотрела за движением его горла, пока он пил большими глотками. — Я подожду отчёта Элайзы, прежде чем вынести решение.

Он поперхнулся, и струйка шампанского потекла из уголка его рта. У Анжелики возникло нелепое желание предложить ему свой платок, но она сдержалась, когда он провёл пальцем по подбородку и поднёс его к губам. 

— Вот, значит, как поступают сёстры? — спросил он, поймав её взгляд. — Я невольно пригласил всех вас в свои дела?

— Вероятно, тебе очень повезло. — Анжелика чувствовала, как румянец ползёт по её шее, но она сочла, что выпила приемлемое количество вина, чтобы оправдать его. — Нет, брат — ты получишь мои письма и письма Пэгги, если она захочет вести переписку.

— Я буду беречь их, — ответил он с небольшим, безупречно точным поклоном. — Я с нетерпением жду умных разговоров о будущем, пока большая часть моей работы — отчаянная борьба в настоящем.

Глядя поверх плеча Александра, Анжелика заметила идущего к ним Джона Лоренса. 

— Безусловно, ты можешь поделиться моими мыслями с товарищем по палатке. Среди прочих ваших переговоров.

Он не успел ответить, когда Лоренс похлопал его по плечу сзади; от неожиданности Александр пролил остатки шампанского на рукав. 

— Идём, мой добрый друг, — сказал Лоренс слишком громко, бросив взгляд на Анжелику. — Ты не поверишь, кто только что приехал. Аарон Бёрр!

Александр позволил увести себя за руку к толпе молодых людей, собравшихся у входа. Анжелика смотрела, как они уходят.

Толпа поредела, гости начали прощаться. Она глянула туда, где Элайза смеялась вместе с Пэгги, несколькими их кузенами и соседями. 

Элайза раздавала маленьким девочкам небольшие пирожные, завернутые в дополнительные кусочки вощёной бумаги, говоря: "У нас так много осталось, возьми их домой для твоей бабушки, младшего брата, служанки." Анжелика наблюдала, как сестра вкладывает крошечные подарки в руки своих гостей, и фата на её темных волосах чуть перекосилась. Пегги крутила высокий бокал с шампанским между длинными пальцами, очаровывая достойных молодых людей с грацией и манерами Элайзы, с задатками остроумия самой Анжелики. "Мои сестры, — подумала она, — прекрасны."

Она допила остатки вина. Сегодня в этом доме не было ни войны, ни смертоносной армии вторжения.

Анжелика пошла к сёстрам.

— Пэгги, не могла бы ты раздать оставшуюся часть корзины? — предложила она. — Элайза, поднимемся в твою супружескую комнату?

Элиза покраснела до самых корней волос.

— Анжелика! — шикнула она. Они посмотрели туда, где жених разговаривал с недавно появившимся Бёрром. 

(— Можете поверить, он пригласил Бёрра? — прошептала Пэгги, хихикая.)

— Пойдём, Элайза, — сказала Анжелика. — Вечер почти закончился для всех ваших гостей. Тебе не нужно оставаться до конца, приём, похоже, превратился в таверну в центре города.

Элайза засмеялась, и Пэгги с готовностью взяла корзинку с пирожными, вызвав на алых губах их матери самую лучшую улыбку. Когда они подходили к широким двойным дверям бальной залы, Элайза взглянула на Александра; внезапный румянец на её щеках подсказал сестре: она нашла то, что искала.

Анжелика повернула голову. Она обернулась, как жена Лота на краю пожарищ и разорения.

Александр, с блестящими в свете свечей глазами, смотрел в её — её сестры — сторону. Он поднял бокал в знак признательности, в знак приветствия, в знак прощания.

Анжелика отставила бокал. Она глубоко вздохнула, взяла сестру под руку, и они вместе — как и всю оставшуюся жизнь — ушли.


End file.
